A Dark Discorded Mishap
by SS Killroze
Summary: This story starts off with Sonic and the Mane6 captured by Dr. Eggman and Discord. Eggman retrieves the chaos emeralds from Sonic by Sonic's own hand and the feud is over... But just for the pure chaos of it Discord decides to discord Sonic. BIG MISTAKE. Now the Mane 6 have to fight against the evils within Sonic manifested due to Discord's magic.


"**LEAVE HIM ALONE!"**

Rainbow Dash screamed in anger as she and her friends watched hopelessly as Eggman and Discord stood on either sides of Sonic while he was on his knees with his arms bound in huge metallic cuffs that forced his body to bow since his arms was forcedly held behind him.

Sonic gritted his teeth by the hexing pain that seemed to swallow his body- as he could almost feel his shoulders being wrenched out of its sockets for being forced backwards as it was. But his pain couldn't even come close to the sheer anger that dug its ugly claws into his soul as he was forced to watch his friends in pain; their muzzled encased in rusty, cast iron bridles with a gritty iron bit in each of their mouths. Attached to the bridles were rusty, thick iron chains that were bolted to the stone wall behind them, restricting their movement.

Scared tears streamed endlessly from Fluttershy's eyes as she cried and breathed heavily, her mind must be totally fried from fear right now; Sonic could barely keep his eyes on her utterly pained face. Applejack, beside her was also filled with fear, no matter how much she tried to hide it she had no choice to let in, Discord and Eggman had won this one… there is no way out of this. Pinkie Pie's eyes were closed as she whimpered in fear; her face had some critically bad bruising on them due to some powerful blows she endured prior to them being caught.

Rarity struggled and complained in her harnesses, shouting obscenities at the mad doctor and the vile, Spirit of Chaos while next to her Twilight Sparkle held her head down in defeat, not even trying to coax her friends and calm them down, she had lost all hope.

In the middle of them all was Rainbow Dash who screamed and growled and struggled fiercely in her harness which started to chafe and dig into her skin causing nasty scratches from the iron harness, but she cared not one bit. Saliva drooled out of her mouth as she gritted her teeth against the iron bit in her mouth, biting down on it so hard that her gums started to bleed slightly. Her eyes spelled defiance and the expression on her face was twisted in rage.

"Well, well, well… that took longer than I personally wanted." Discord chuckled as he rolled one of his shoulders in pain before resting his arm on Sonic's head, "It'll be wise to cough up the chaos emeralds now Sonic, you don't want this to get any nastier than it is."

"I agree, Sonic, you don't want your friends to get hurt anymore, right?" Eggman taunted his finger on an ominous red button on his dash of his eggmobile.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! PLEASE!" Sonic spat viciously at the mad doctor, his eyes shooting daggers as he glared at him from below.

Eggman smiled evilly, "Then surrender the emeralds to me."

Sonic gritted his teeth in anger, he looked at each of his friends in turn, his eyes filling with sorrow and bitter anger as he realized the torment he had brought to them by letting them get involved in his mess. He could have stopped them, he should have never made these friends, and he should have embarked on finding the emeralds by himself while he was in this strange world. He could have prevented this all from happening; their suffering is his entire fault…

He looked to Rainbow Dash to see her still defying against the harnesses; she halted her temper tantrum and fixed her eyes to him. They shared a long look before Sonic broke it and glared back at Eggman, "PROMISE ME." Eggman stared down at Sonic bemused along with Discord. "PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL SET THEM FREE ONCE I DO!" Sonic's eyes burned with the compassion he held for his equine friends and pleaded to Eggman to exchange their freedom for the remainder of the Chaos Emeralds.

Eggman twirled the end of one side his mustache as the pondered. Discord on the other hand frowned, he was hoping it'll get a lot more interesting after they gotten the emeralds.

Eggman finally came to a conclusion and nodded to Sonic. "Deal; hand over the emeralds and we'll be going about our way." Discord kept his frown until his eyes washed over the mane 6 in front of him.

"DON'T DO IT SONIC!" Rainbow Dash screamed at the Blue Blur, "IT'S NOT WORTH IT! THEY'RE A BUNCH OF EVIL BASTARDS; YOU CANT POSSIBLY TRUST A THING THEY SAY!"

"Rainbow- I, I'm sorry-" Sonic started, the 6 emeralds started to manifest in front of him.

"SONIC! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE-"

"SHUT UP!" Sonic snapped at her, she quieted immediately and looked at him with sorrow in her eyes at his retort but he wasn't finished. "I don't want to see you guys be hurt anymore." He pulled his eyes off of them and levitated the powerful emeralds towards Eggman. "I'm so sorry I got you all entangled in this crap. I will do whatever in my power to relinquish you all from this pain… and if that means relieving the emeralds from me to Eggman then so be it."

"But Sonic- **AHHHHHHHHH**!"

Sonic snapped his eyes back to the screams of pain from his friends collectively.

A powerful surge of electricity ran through each of the ponies making their bodies convulse in pain and from the shock. "NO! EGGMAN WE HAD A DEAL!" Sonic snapped his head at Eggman but to only see him incapacitated.

"Wrong. Guess again hedge-boob." Discord mocked as he stood behind Sonic with his hands slowly reaching out for the sides of his head. "That Eggman is just way too merciful for me; he promised me destruction, he promised me that he and I will put an end to you all once and for all, he promised that once we take down the mane 6 and Sonic the hedgehog that we will gather you guys pretty little toys and take over the world in our respective realms."

Discord then quickly grabbed Sonic's head and forced him to watch as his friends convulse in pain. Sonic breathed heavily and labouredly feeling some abnormal, gross energy start to tap into him; something almost similar to the chaos emeralds' power but tainted. His friends stopped convulsing and their bodies fell to the ground, panting and fighting for breath. Fluttershy fell into another bout of crying while Pinkie Pie started to desperately yank her body out of the harness but all for none. Apple Jack and Twilight and Rarity were quiet not making a sound as they kneeled on their knees, hanging their head in defeat. Even Rainbow Dash found it hard to fight back after that bout of pain, her eyes were stretched in fear, her eyes glued to the ground while her lungs heaved for air; Sonic was sure that she thought that was going to be the end of her.

Discord continued, "So why not we play a game, shall we?" A wide sadistic grin slowly stretched on Discord's face, "Sonic you will fight these little ponies here and the victor shall not have their planet taken over; instead I will go to the loser's universe and rain discord and chaos there."

At this Sonic was utterly disgusted; "FAT CHANCE! I will NEVER fight against my friend you twisted crock pot of ugly!" Sonic spat at him trying to face him but Discord held his head still, forcing him to look at his friends. At Discord's proposition the mane 6 looked up painfully at Sonic, their eyes locking into his. Sonic saw their pain but also saw that they were not willing to fighting him either- they will not commit to Discord's twisted game.

Discord then smiled, "Who said that you will do so willingly." Sonic then felt the tainted chaotic powers of Discord flow through him. Sonic's eyes opened with shock as the corrupt, raw power burned through him, feeling it take over his body and being.

Twilight noticed the action Discord was taking and pulled against her harness hard, "DISCORD STOP!" she screamed at him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" screamed Rainbow Dash her anger soaring through her again making her rowdy; shaking her chains and harnesses, fighting to get loose.

"W-What is this- what are you doing to me!" Sonic shook in his handcuffs but to no avail as he could feel his body becoming consumed in the tainted power.

**/-/**

About ten feet away Eggman started to revive back to consciousness and lifted his eyes to the traitorous Discord and when he did he gasped in utter shock. _No… No… NO, NO THIS __**CAN'T**__ HAPPEN. _"DISCORD!" he shouted from his downed Egg carrier. "DISCORD! YOU **CANNOT** DISCORD SONIC! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WILL DO-"

Eggman did not get to finish before a massive explosion of raw power blasted around them all. Eggman watched in horror as what came to be.

/-/

The last thing Sonic heard before his whole being was consumed was Eggman's protest to Discord's actions claiming that Discording Sonic will be the ultimate mistake but of course Discord took no heed to it; a chuckle coming from the chaotic being.

/-/

The blast knocked away everything and everyone within the immediate vicinity of ground zero which was Sonic. The blast knocked up a large flurry of smoke and dust from the ground obscuring the view of anyone. Eggman covered his face as the dust circled around him, recovering from the shock he felt an immense power radiating from the center of the dust cloud and immediately he scrambled back to his egg carrier and rebooted the vehicle, getting back into it he switched off the harness that held the ponies, relinquishing them, then bolted out of there as quickly as his Egg Carrier could take him. _Damn that Draconequus, everything is ruined, forget the chaos emeralds; I'm not dying in this world!_

The ponies fell to their back when the harnesses and chains once attached to them fell to the ground. The insane amount of power radiating from where Sonic once kneeled sent shivers and chilling, cold smog of dread over them like an asphyxiating cloud of ash. The power felt almost poisoning- it was so raw and evil the ponies felt sick.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight were the firsts to try to stand, their legs wobbly, they tried to peer through the dust and smoke but to no avail. "S-" the word got stuck in Rainbow Dash's throat. "Sonic…?" she called into the dust, the dust swirled for a while longer without a reply until finally the obscuring particles dissipated from the center of the cloud with a pulse of energy.

What was standing; hovering matter of fact, where Sonic once kneeled gave the mane 6 a scare. A dark being stood there with pure white eyes, radiating with a power so evil…

/-/

Discord was too knocked back from the enormous amount of power given off and once the cloud of dust vanished he stood up to investigate, what he found mesmerized him; Sonic was giving off a pure form of chaos- the most purest form of evil powers washed around him from the hedgehog's being.

"Yes… Yes… Bingo baby!" Discord cheered, he rubbed his hands greedily together. "Sonic, you are now discorded which means that you obey only me, you are now one of me for my power is now in you." The ponies stood only about 20 feet from this new Sonic their bodies petrified by the fear and dread that they felt when looking at him. Discord then walked up to Sonic then pointed to the mane 6 who was staring in distraught at the evil seeping Sonic.

"They are the enemy my minion, I order you to take them out!" Discord commanded, the ponies looked at Discord then back at Sonic afraid for what may come. But Sonic didn't move.

Discord put his hand over his eyes as if he were shielding it from the sun, looking at the ponies. "Hmmm, yeah, they're still there Sonic. What are you waiting for! I SAID ATTACK!" Sonic still did nothing but stare at the ponies in question. His eyes bore a hole in their hearts; this is not the same Sonic they did befriend months ago; but he wasn't attacking them, so surely he remembers them?

Discord then got infuriated. "I SAID ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK!" Discord then raised a backhand to Sonic out of frustration but before he could strike Sonic grabbed his hand as thought it were a twig.

Sonic moved his head slowly to meet Discord's gaze; the spirit of chaos now petrified with fear. Sonic's eyes then grew dark for a split second before an astronomically destructive beam emitted from his eyes onto Discord's face. Discord screamed in agony, his cries of pain sounded around for miles, he tried to escape but Sonic's power held him fast as he continued to burn at his body.

The mane 6 jumped back in horror, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy backed up followed then by their friends, terror-stricken were the ponies. Their eyes widened as they saw the embodiment of chaos are burned to nothing, leaving only the arm Sonic was holding when Sonic was done. Sonic threw the arm behind him then started to walk away.

"S-Sonic…?" Twilight peeped out in fear. Sonic then looked back at them and changed his course.

Twilight immediately regretted her action and they started to back away some more. The hidden malice in his eyes scared them, it wasn't natural! Rainbow Dash felt a wave of conflicting emotions within herself as she backed away with Twilight and her friends. Her heart felt torn, fear and the growing threat that Sonic just might hurt them too made that tear in her heart. _Sonic wouldn't do this, he wouldn't scare his friends or wear that look in his eyes- what is this!?_

"Sonic? Sonic we're your friends remember?" Rainbow Dash uttered out but Sonic made no acknowledgment. Matter of fact he almost sped up. "Sonic, it's me Rainbow Dash-" her eyes widened as he appeared directly in front of her and with a low, demonic tone he replied.

"**Sonic isn't coming back."**

Rainbow Dash's ears fell with sadness and fear, behind her Twilight screamed for her name while the rest of her friends screamed for her to run.

And with a sadistic grin Dark Sonic reared back his back hand just as Rainbow Dash erected her wings; she dodged the backhand by just the fur on her muzzle- she took off into the air backwards but before she could fly forward Dark Sonic grabbed her by the neck and head butted her hard in the face sending her head backwards. Her forehead erupted in pain and her vision went blurry but before she could look back at Sonic she was tossed to the ground.

Rainbow Dash looked up to see a foot being raised above her face, her heart fell through the ground in sorrowful pain. _Please Sonic, please come back to me; please!_ _You would never hurt your friend!_

Before Sonic's foot could bring upon judgment upon his foe Twilight teleported Rainbow Dash away from him just in the nick of time. Rainbow Dash appeared right beside the rest of her friends just 30 feet away. Rainbow Dash put her eyes back on Sonic in fear and couldn't tear her eyes away. _Sonic, I know you're in there! Please- _A pair of hooves took RD by the shoulders and shook her briskly but shortly.

"Rainbow Dash, Sonic is **gone** we have to leave NOW! Or we will all end up like Discord!" Twilight screamed to her friend. Rainbow Dash looked at her in worry then back at Dark Sonic who was now looking over at the girls, his sheer white gaze eating into their souls. Rainbow Dash nodded and got up shakily before picking up Rarity; Twilight picked up Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy picked up Applejack, and they all dashed away as fast as their wings could carry them.

After about a minute of frivolous flying they finally made it to the line of trees of the forest.

Fluttershy was hyperventilating as they escaped, she looked back and didn't see Sonic's figure on the ground anymore so she began to panic even more. "W-where he go?! I- I don't see him!" she swerved her body around, her eyes darting every direction to locate the once beloved hero.

Applejack looked up and tried to soothe her friend, "Shh, shh, shh, it's ahright sugar cube, we lost him is all, you were flyin righ' fast he couldn' keep up!" Applejack forced a smile and lightly ran her hoof on her friend's cheek hoping it'll calm her down.

The rest of their friends slowed and gathered around her friends. They were all amongst the tree branches now; hopefully this terrifyingly new, discorded Sonic wouldn't find them now.

"Hey it's alright Fluttershy, if that mean ole evil Sonic come by I'll knock him out for yah!" Rainbow Dash said bravely although in her heart she equally felt torn to have to fight someone who she admired and grown to feel affection for.

Fluttershy nodded at her friend and tried to force a smile, her friends smiled for her and Twilight flew just a bit closer to her friend. "Exactly, we won't let him get to you." Fluttershy looked at her friend appreciatorily until her eyes focused on something behind them.

Her eyes stretched to the size of saucers and her panic set back in. "THERE HE IS!" she screamed and pointed a hoof at the tree. Her friends jumped and darted their eyes in the direction her hoof was pointed in but didn't see anything but the dark branches. "I- I- I swear I saw him!" Fluttershy screamed out, her voice in utter distress.

"Ah think the shadows playing tricks on you Fluttashy. It is getting dark after all… ah wouldn't mind getting out of these trees before nightfall does come though." Applejack commented.

"Agreed, let's go." Twilight remarked and they all flew towards the direction of Ponyville.

The night quickly befell them and the mane6 began to feel a strong sense of apprehension in their bellies. Sadly they were still about 3 miles from home and the dread of dark Sonic finding them was becoming maddening. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy all have gotten tired long ago so everyone was walking now, transverse through the vast Everfree forest.

/-/ **The mind will be your snare**. /-/

Sonic fought back furiously within his mind against his darker self: the darkness that dwells deep within Sonic. Thanks to Discord's discording magic he fully awakened the haborer of destruction within and it was proving especially difficult for Sonic to regain control. The darkness strangled the good within Sonic like a noose. Probably the worst part of it about all of this is that Sonic is very conscious, able to see, feel and hear all that is happening; he can hear the sounds of the forest; he can feel the wind rushing against his fur, and with a sickening epiphany he can also see his friends as Dark Sonic**hunted** them through the dark forest.

"What are you doing? Why are you hunting my friends like they are prey?" Sonic asked as Dark Sonic sat in a tree spying on his friends from afar.

"**They are prey. It has been far too long since my hands have felt the tingling satisfaction of crushing bones within my grip.**" Dark Sonic answered, Dark Sonic then cracked a tree branch purposefully to watch in amusement as the mane 6 turned around in alarm to only see nothing.

"Stop this! You're scaring our friends!" Sonic pleaded with his inner demon. His heart dropped as he witnessed the absolutely terrified façades of his friends as they jumped in absolute fear.

"**Correction; your friends, I do not befriend insects. I do not befriend anything for I have no parity."** Dark Sonic sneered back.

"NO! You are a part of me which means you and I are one which also means those are _our_ friends you are hunting-"

"**You speak as though we are one but yet you shunned me to the darkest, deepest bowels of your existence, calling me a monster and neglecting my existence."** Dark Sonic spat back, **"We are not one. We are merely sharing the same body, unfortunately.**"

Sonic stared into nothingness as he thought upon Dark's retort. "I'm sorry about that, I would say I understand how you feel but I don't understand, but with that being said I cannot let you do this!"

"**No, you do not understand, but soon you will- I will ensnare you as you do to me; for eternity will I rein and bring about destruction on every universe I shall come across." **Dark Sonic said almost excitedly **"With this body as my vessel."**

"**NO**! You cannot do that! What good will come from countless life loss? What good will come across all this destruction? What made you to be what you are today? I am **NOT** like you at all; you're my complete and utter opposite upon the **damnedest** degree!" Sonic spat back with such viciousness Dark actually stopped his pursuit of his friends for a second but quickly resumed it without missing a beat. "You **WILL** stop this now! You **WILL NOT** kill the innocent for as long as I draw breath! Know what; you just may be right; **WE ARE NOT THE SAME**! But since we are not equal then that means **I AM** above you! You answer to me! This is my body! This is my soul! And you thrive only by me! Do as I command and stand down; submit to me so we can be done with this!"

Sonic spoke with such authority to his inner, demented spirit that he felt Dark's hold onto his soul waver a bit but that small glimmer of hope that Dark would actually back down dissolved as he felt Dark swell with a maddening power. Sonic then felt himself waver on the hold on his soul so much that he thought he just may lose it.

Dark Sonic then started to chuckle outwardly making Sonic fear Dark just a bit more. **"You talk as though your words will make me submit to you."** Dark chuckled some more before growing deadly serious. **"I'm going to enjoy feeling your pain as I dissect your friends and spread their entrails upon this daft world!" **

"**Watch as your friends perish."**

"You feel that?" Applejack spoke up, her fur starting to stand up. Beside her Pinkie Pie nodded with fear and looked behind herself; her flat hair obscuring half of her bruised face.

Twilight felt the power as well as it swelled her face frowned as the sick feeling of trepidation obscured her mind. Rainbow Dash felt the power as well she could tell that it was Sonic's- no scratch that, Dark Sonic. Fluttershy quickly hid herself behind her friends, the fear showing blankly in her face.

A sadistic chuckle came from the trees in front of them and our walked a dark figure with pure white eyes. The mane 6 huddled up together as the ludicrously powerful being walked closer to them. His power seemed to over flow and seep into the ground. Dark Sonic smiled at the ponies and raised his hand to tighten a glove.

"**Sonic sends his regards."**

The friends didn't see the attack coming but from above came a dark bolt of energy (the Dark Sonic's version of Shadow's chaos spear.). The bolts explode upon impact and threw each of the ponies away from each other, into trees or against the ground.

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth in pain as she landed against a scraggly looking tree, granted the landing itself didn't hurt so badly, but the attack from Sonic sure did left a mark. She quickly shook the pain off before he eyes caught a glimpse of Dark Sonic walking towards somepony._ Wait, that's Fluttershy!_ She watched in horror as Dark Sonic advance towards the cowering Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash scrambled up quickly and flew with great speed to snatch up Fluttershy just before Sonic's fist came into contact with her face.

Dark Sonic looked up infuriated with the interruption and quickly snatched Rainbow Dash out the air by the tail. Rainbow Dash let go of Fluttershy and desperately tried to get out of Dark Sonic's grasp.

"**Where are you going Rainbow Dash? Don't you wanna hang out with Sonic some more?"** Rainbow Dash's eyes dilated and dodged the grab at the throat and with her free legs she bucked Dark Sonic in the face with all her might, knocking him away from her.

Dark Sonic charged up an eye beam attack and aimed it at the fleeing Rainbow Dash, she looked back in panic and Dark Sonic released the beam but before the beam could strike her his aim was thrown off by a thick lasso wrapping around his neck and being yanked to the side.

"Ah gotcha back Rainbow!" Applejack yelled out with the rope still in her mouth. Dark Sonic grabbed the rope and pulled it hard towards him, sending Aj rocketing towards his open hand. Dark Sonic smirked and charged up a beam in his hand. Applejack felt a searing hot energy build up on his hand and she thought it would be the end of her.

"**Burn." **Dark Sonic released the beam but just in a nick of time did Rainbow Dash swoop back in to save her friend from incineration. The dark beam then fired off into the depths of the forest creating large, watermelon shaped hole in everything in its path.

Dark Sonic sneered in anger and shot a flurry of less damaging shots at the fleeing ponies, a few of them struck Rainbow Dash on the side sending her into the ground in pain. Dark Sonic started to stomp over to her but was stopped in his tracks by an incredibly powerful beam of purple magic striking him on the back.

"Sonic, PLEASE! Wake up! Fight this darkness that's taking over you! Please, it's hurting our friends!" Twilight screamed at Dark Sonic, charging up another powerful beam.

"**Give up." **Dark Sonic darted over to her and punched her with so much velocity that she flew back wards until she hit a tree. Twilight quickly recovered from it thanks to how prolific at being a mage she is and faced Dark Sonic again. She took to the skies above the trees canopy and fired a flurry of shots down on his position. Dark Sonic narrowed his eyes at the magical bolts causing them to basically explode before any of them touched him.

Dark Sonic blasted off and fired a dark beam at Twilight. Twilight's eyes dilated as she tried to dodge the powerful blast; just in time too but she wasn't ready for the attack that came immediately after that.

A powerful fist connected into her stomach followed by a strong grip enclosing over her throat. Twilight gasped for breath as she looked down into Dark Sonic's iris-less eyes in fear and sadness. "C-come b-back-k to me… S-Sonic!" she choked out her eyes filling with emotion. She stared down deeply into Dark Sonic's eyes hoping to see the happy green eyes she grown to expect and admire whenever she saw Sonic. But there wasn't any- albeit Dark _did_ hesitate a millisecond before sneering at her with emotionless lips.

"**You'll never see that rodent again. Sonic the hedgehog is no more."**

Dark Sonic flung Twilight back down to the earth with an amazing speed, smashing into Rainbow Dash who was coming up to aid in the battle.

Dark Sonic landed on the ground just a few feet from them and smirk and raising a foot to stomp on them but suddenly all his movements ceased. He couldn't move more raise his foot any higher. Even drawing breath seemed difficult.

"**What the hell is this?"**

Rarity walked out from behind a tree with her horn glimmering like a diamond in the sunlight. Upon the shimmering of her horn the shimmering of an incredibly thin wire that was ensnaring Dark Sonic responded. The magical wire was strung from the trees and the ground creating a trap for anyone that should set it off. And it has got Dark Sonic.

Dark Sonic narrowed his eyes in aggravation; the wires actually proved a formidable trap because even though with how powerful he is he couldn't get out of the trap.

The rest of the mane 6 dusted off their pelts and approached the ensnared demonic being. "Good work Rarity." Twilight praised, "Take a breather girls, there's no way even a Dark Sonic can break Rarity's wire web." Twilight then put her gaze back on Dark Sonic, a frown mimicking how she felt about this situation.

"Sonic, I know that you're in there, and I know that you can hear me-" Twilight started to say.

"**You're wasting your breath. His time has ended; he will never exist outside of me now as he did to me. I will rein and destroy everything, starting with your little band of misfits here." **

"Wha yah call us pardner!?" Applejack asked challengingly, "If you were smart you'd best shut your trap impersonating Sonic like this! I've the right mind ta buck you one righ now!"

"**Is that all you can do- you're just as useless as I thought… then again me and Sonic do share the same mind…"** Dark sneered at the country pony with mischief in his face.

Applejack felt insulted and her eyes flashed with emotion for a second, "Are you impyin' that Sonic thinks that way too?"

"**Wow. She can also put two and two together; guess you're not just a country bumpkin after all." **Dark taunted back. Dark Sonic seemed awfully calm inside that trap but he was doing it on purpose.

/-/ The mind feels cold /-/

Within Sonic's mind all was quiet; he stopped trying to fight against Dark to prevent himself from losing grip on his soul while he was running the show. As the ponies were talking to him he could feel a welling of power deep within himself.

Sonic face fell with fear, "STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW DARK!" Sonic shouted to the top of his lungs but going all unheeded. Sonic could feel the power rising drastically in Dark.

/-/-/

Applejack was infuriated but at the same time feeling betrayed. _Sonic wouldn't think of me as useless! I mean, we are best friends aren't we- he wouldn't think of me useless? _

"Don't believe a word that evil thing says Applejack!" Twilight remarked, "He's just trying to corrupt us also."

"**You just have all the answers do you?" **

Twilight blinked. "What do you mean-"

"**Your precious friend should judge whether I am telling the truth or not herself. Sonic is not a saint; you should hear the things he thinks about each and one of you- and you insolent bugs holds him to be one of your friends." **He then put his eyes back on Applejack. **"Sonic is too nice for his own good, he is the biggest liar upon this very planet. Think about it, he even kept me a secret from each and one of you- surely a friend would share with you the demons of his past." **

Twilight instantly debunked his words and spoke quickly. "We trust Sonic. He would have told us when he got ready to- matter of fact a friend needs not to tell their whole life story to be someone's friend."

"**He obviously doesn't trust any of you enough. Hiding something as radical as this is not something friends do- wouldn't you want your neighbor to tell you that he or she used to be a committed sexual offender? Wouldn't you want someone close to you to tell you if they have committed a murder? As for my friend, Sonic- he has committed plenty of those too." **

Twilight looked at Dark Sonic in disbelief but before she could say anything Rainbow Dash stomped up to Dark Sonic and thrust her hoof to his chest and got in close to Dark.

"SHUT YOUR **FUCKING** MOUTH!"

Each of Rainbow Dash's friends stared in utter shock at Rainbow Dash, their mouths dropping to the forest floor in disbelief at her outburst. Even within Dark, Sonic stared wide-eyed at the cyan pegasus. Rainbow Dash breathed heavily in anger, her nostrils flaring, her eyes tethered to the blank eyes Dark Sonic had.

"JUST SHUT UP! I CANNOT STAND YOU TALKING ALL THIS SLANDER AND LIES WHILE WEARING SONIC'S FACE! I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOU TALKING BAD ABOUT SONIC ANY LONGER!" Rainbow Dash screamed in his face. Her eyes dead set on his. "Sonic I know that you're in there, do not give up, do not let this crap imitation of you talk trash about you- about us, about your friends." Her voice lessened a bit but still held stern. "Beat his ass Sonic, take control! I know that you can do it!"

Dark Sonic started a low growl of absolute anger, hatred within him boiling. "Sonic I know you, you will never let a second rate villain harm innocent people as he claim he will do. I know you won't allow anyone to throw dirt on your name, especially not this piece of trash here!" Rainbow Dash thrust her hoof at Dark Sonic's chest again.

Rainbow Dash then put her attention back on Dark Sonic, referring to him, "You make me sick… how dare you imitate someone that you can't even compare to. You're as worthless as the excrement of a dog. You weak shadow- once Sonic gets free that's all you'll ever be- a shadow of a bad day." Rainbow Dash spat on the ground in front of Dark Sonic and walked away, ignoring his growls.

The girls huddled around their feisty, cyan friend praising her for her words.

"Well put Rainbow Dash." Applejack remarked, tipping her hat to her.

"Yeah, you rock, woo-hoo." Cheered Fluttershy and beside her even Pinkie Pie started to smile some, first time she smiled during the whole day.

/-/ The mind grows stronger by thy words of good. /-/

In Sonic's mind he smiled in joy and happiness for his friends support and especially for Rainbow Dash and Twilight's words. He then put on his usual smirk and folded his arms.

"You hear that Dark? Looks like I have no choice but to take over now- I have some pretty amazing friends to go back to." Sonic said with a smile but his smile quickly disappeared when he felt the power levels within Dark spike.

"**Too bad there won't be anything tangible of them left for you to go back to." **

/-/

The concealed, rising energy Dark Sonic has been gathering for the past 5 minutes finally pooled out- breaking the concealment, Dark Sonic was just about to show the mane 6 just how deadly things were going to get.

The mane 6 halted their small moment of positivity and stared in awe as the wire web started to pop, scoring the trees around with long whip like scars while others simply fell to the ground due to the tension faltering. The magical webs then disappeared into smithereens and floated away as dust around Dark Sonic. His eyes glazed with unnatural power. His body poised to strike. His demeanor foreboding death. His hands craving lifeless bodies in its grasp.

Dark Sonic grinned a smile of sadistic intent and tightened a glove.

"**Fall." **

With a pulse of energy so potent all that was around him in the vicinity fell; the trees even kneeled to the powerful being that is Dark Sonic, their trunks splitting and bending towards him. The ponies fell to the ground hard, flattening against the forest floor. Rainbow Dash immediately tried to pick herself off the ground but to no avail as the sheer, raw force of this power squashed everything within the area.

"W- What is this power?" Twilight ushered out before feeling the sick feeling of the corrupted energy starting to affect her magic. "Whaa! No!" The princess panicked briefly. Twilight then felt the power starting to absorb in her horn but upon doing so she felt the negative magic within her clicks on; being awakened.

Her eyes flashed with a green hue and from them a purple haze of excess magic flared from the sides of her eyes mimicking the motion of flames. She has suppressed this type of magic for the longest for it brought upon no good. Powerful, yes- perhaps she can use this to her advantage.

Dark Sonic narrowed his eyes as he could feel something fighting against his force. He stared down at Twilight in anger and she stared back, her eyes blazing with a negative power. Without warning the purple alicorn darted at Dark Sonic, pushing back his force freeing her friends, and then slamming into the dark hedgehog with a harsh force.

Dark Sonic aimed an angry punch at her face but she teleported behind him and launched an incendiary attack to light him ablaze, and it did, but Dark Sonic had a few tricks up his sleeve. The fiery attack started to turn from a shade of gold and red flames to a dark purple blaze. The dark fire swirled around the hedgehog before shooting back at Twilight.

Twilight spread her wings and launched into the air, avoiding the fire but the fire snaked upwards to chase her back down. It reached her almost immediately and burned the back of her hooves and some of her tail before her eyes flashed green and the fire dissipated entirely. She then swerved in the air to get Dark Sonic back in her sights until she felt a back breaking force slam down on her body, sending her to the dirt headlong.

Fluttershy darted to her friend to catch her before she fell on her neck. Dark Sonic teleported to the timid pegasus and swung his foot at an alarming rate to her neck surprisingly the graceful pegasus dodged it with a simple barrel roll.

"Getting rusty eh Dark? Those ponies aren't the one to be messing with!" Sonic said to Dark with a smirk on his face.

Dark Sonic said nothing back to him and continued to fight, sending a scattered shot of chaos spears at the pegasus. In Fluttershy's arms Twilight's eyes flashed once more and she erected a strong barrier protecting them from the spears but the explosive force still knocked them out of the sky.

Responding to that attack Rainbow Dash soared in from the sky with a Dive bomb kick straight at Dark's head to only have it blocked. Dark grabbed her leg and forced her to the ground hard. Dark then shot a blast at her with struck her dead in the chest. But surprisingly, the pegasus didn't feel an antagonizing pain as she thought she would, the attack felt almost suppressed.

"Hmm yeah, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop attacking my friends now." Sonic said cheekily.

"**That was your doing wasn't it rodent?" **

"Yeap! I told you I have friends to go back to, I will not stand by idly while you have a hissy fit!" Sonic declared angrily.

Rainbow took her chance and got back to her feet and took off to the skies again. Dark Sonic sneered and growled in anger and readied to launch after her but as he stepped forward his foot became ensnared in the same wire web trap as before.

Rarity scowled at the Dark Sonic. "A little stuck are we?" She charged her horn again and from various trees surrounding Dark Sonic very thin wires flew to him ensuring his ensnarement. "I guess some hooligans just won't learn." Rarity put her nose in the air and closed her eyes in disgust.

Dark Sonic growled in utter anger and charged up an eye beam attack at Rarity but was quickly canceled out thanks to Twilight Sparkle swooping at the last second and reacting with her own eye glare beam. A loud warping sound came from the two beams as they collided into each other; heat waves sending off in every direction.

Both beams, green and black against dark, fought for control. Dark Sonic's beam was much stronger but soon started to falter; thanks to Sonic weakening it. Within Sonic's soul Sonic have been slowly regaining control over Dark, suppressing his power and canceling out whatever attacks he could ever since Rainbow Dash had her rant on how Dark Sonic was merely an imitation Sonic fought with his friends against this dark monstrosity, he is not going to let Dark Sonic win, not while he draws breath! Dark Sonic was absolutely infuriated with Sonic's interruptions and pushed back on Sonic's hold on the soul.

"**STOP YOUR MEDDLING!" **

Sonic pushed back and worked hard to fully cancel out the beam, and in a couple of seconds it went out like a fire, dimming away. Twilight Sparkle stopped her own beam then moved out the way and covered her ears. Not even a second later a pink blur ran in front of Dark Sonic. She quickly erected a pony sized pink cannon which shot a powerful explosive blast of stun grenades, blinding and slightly deafening Dark Sonic.

"**YOU PESTS! I WILL FLAY YOU WHERE YOU ALL STAND!" **

From the sky came a deafening boom, amongst the stars and the heavens joined a corona of colors. The Rainboom has been performed, dissipating all the clouds from the sky, basking the ground below in its loving, warm colors. From the center of its beauty came a multicolored missile aimed straight for Dark Sonic's body. Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth as she propelled herself faster and faster, her eyes watering against the incredible velocity of her descent. _I will save you, Sonic. I promise I will. For you I will overcome any obstacle- this Dark Sonic will be no different._

Back on the ground Dark Sonic shook viciously with anger and hatred and frustration as it burned in Dark Sonic's being so much so that Sonic started to feel nervous and fearful for his friend's well being. It wasn't necessarily power that was welling in him but simply the true emotion of hatred and anger boiling over. All these negative emotions and surging of malice tugged hard on Sonic's hold onto his spirit, he felt as though he may lose it.

Sonic then heard the explosive sound of the Sonic Rainboom from above and he knew if he could hear it then Dark Sonic must have too.

Dark Sonic growled even louder his irritation and annoyance of the ponies climaxed as he shook with rage- the mane 6 minus Rainbow Dash stared at him curiously but soon all will be over, they have set up this trap and flurry of attacks to position him for Rainbow Dash's Rainboom kick.

Dark Sonic's growl evolved into a thunderous roar and hatred and anger and suddenly with a massive blast of energy he broke free from the wire web and knocking each of the mane 6 into the air. Rainbow Dash was now only mere meters from Dark but once she got close enough he grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground with tremendous force. Rainbow Dash felt excruciating agony as her head slammed against the hard ground.

"**I HAD ENOUGH!" **

Dark Sonic screamed out in intolerance. He threw his hand into the air-

"**CEASE!"**

Using chaos powers Dark Sonic froze time and with a mighty flick of the wrist everything upon the ground flung upwards into the air. A magnitude of dark, unnatural clouds surrounded the surrounding forest and Dark Sonic resumed time.

Shocked, the ponies found themselves suddenly high above the trees flailing towards the unnatural, evil canopy of dark, grumbling clouds. An unnatural power oozed from the clouds like sap.

"**DESIST!"**

From the clouds came a rapid plethora of insanely dense, powerful bolts of dark power, striking each of the mane 6's bodies multiple times before they fell back to the ground. Their screams filled the air around them, almost knocking the lot of them out.

To the ground they fell, striking the tree limbs and branches as they did, and once they hit the cold unforgiving ground the very earth exploded with the force of a chaos blast tenfold! Their bodies flung around like rag dolls due to the extremeness of the chaos blasts. Their fur tinged and singed, and their bodies hit the ground to stay; none of their bodies moved after that.

"**DIE."**

…

…

…

…

…

…

All was quiet.

The earth around them whispered their mourning by the soft, ambient crackling of trees breaking and the racing of the wind through the trees.

Rainbow Dash felt numb all over her body, she couldn't feel her legs, nor could she feel the rest of her body parts. One thought came to her; _did I die?_ _No, I can't- I can't die! No, I have to help save Sonic! _ Then a wave of misery washed over her, chilling her to the bone. _I failed him… I wasn't strong enough to help him… Oh Sonic I'm so freaking sorry! That dingy imitation won- what- what will the world do now? Who will stop his torment? _

A choking blackness started to engulf her being again, swallowing her whole and within a few seconds her conscious fell again.

/-/-/

Twilight awoken with a jolt staring at a Sonic looking figure off in the distance of a bright, calm world making her heart leap with joy as she recognized who that was, the young alicorn princess dashed towards him, his features excited her. Sonic turned to greet her with his usual charming smile. "Sonic! Oh my gosh Sonic, I'm so glad that you're okay!" She embraced the blue hero in a hug so genuine. Sonic chuckled with happiness, and twirled her around as they hugged. "Sonic…" her eyes welled up with emotions, "I thought we lost you- I lost you to that horrid Dark Sonic…"

Sonic said nothing and embraced her tightly.

"Don't give up on me ever again Twilight." Sonic said finally.

Twilight opened her eyes and wanted to look at his face but he kept her embraced with her head over his shoulder. "What do you mean-"

"I saw that look on your face when I was being discorded… you seemed as though you've lost all hope. I just don't want you to repeat that same mistake in the future."

"S- Sonic… I'm so sorry, I-"

"No need to apologize- it's all right Twilight. But I do hope you realize that you have not succeeded yet; I am merely a figment of your surprisingly lustrous imagination." Sonic shot her a dirty look. Twilight merely blushed at his statement and was about to say something but Sonic interrupted. "I do not have much time, please help me Twilight. You will be waking up soon and you will need to help me defeat Dark Sonic. Some friendship should work out just nicely." He smirked then licked Twilight's ear.

"Ooh Sonic…" Twilight murmured out, her wings unfolding and her blush returning to her face.

"I can't help it- I am nothing but a figment of your imagination." Sonic chuckled. "But seriously-"

"Yes yes I understand my sweet- I will do everything in my power to help you. I will always do whatever in my power to help you... Sonic I lov-"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Ugh, yes I know. It's everywhere in this crazy imagination plane!"

Twilight giggled and felt Sonic's embrace fade away. Slowly feeling returned back to her: the cold, musky ground, the feeling of wind in her fur, the stillness of sound echoing in her ears… she was back. _Sonic I promise to make everything all better!_

/-/

Within Sonic's mind Sonic was going absolutely batshit. Sonic fought back against Dark Sonic's hold on his soul furiously but Dark Sonic wouldn't bulge. Dark Sonic flew to the heavens and swirled his hand around in a vortex fashion causing the moister in the air to build up a massive swirling cloud. The cloud grew dark as corrupted power manifested the cloud, it grew so large and wide that it blocked out the stars for miles around.

Sonic screamed at his Dark counterpart for him to stop but was ignored, Sonic fought back for his soul but to no avail. The massive cloud started to open up slowly, a deep dark vortex within.

"YOU MONSTER! HAVE YOU PUNISHED THEM LONG ENOUGH? WHY GO TO EXTREMES WITH THIS FOOLERY!?" Sonic shouted at him angrily as Dark Sonic poured in corrupt power into the ludicrous attack.

"**You're but an insect in this world, all of these habitants are mere insects and I shall crush them all with my foot if I shall see fit." **

/-/

Twilight slowly picked her head up from the cold earth and raised her front off the ground, her legs proving to be functional but clumsy from the attack earlier. Laboriously she picked the rest of herself off the ground and got a good look around; trees littered the ground in every angle, leaves and dust floated around the air making her cough a few times. _All of this destruction- if we don't defeat him it will only get worse. _Her eyes then spotted a pink pelted pony staring up at the sky mouth agape.

Twilight followed her friend's gaze to see a massive swirling cloud that rumbled ominously. The vortex cloud started to slowly open up, an even darker expanse shown itself as it did.

"What in Tartarus is that!?" Twilight exclaimed in terrified awe. Pinkie Pie noticed her friend and trotted over to her. Twilight looked at her friend and saw that she was smiling. "What are you smiling about Pinkie?" she asked her friend bemused.

Pinkie Pie looked to her then back around herself noticing her friends starting to wake back up. She blushed at the real reason why she was smiling and just shook her head at her friend. "Just trying to lighten the mood is all."

The real reason why she was smiling because before she awoken Sonic told her to smile: _Smile Pinkie Pie, it looks good on you._ So Pinkie Pie did, her happiness deriving from Sonic now. "I know this situation looks bleak, but that doesn't mean I have to mope around, I'm keeping this smile to show Sonic just how much he means to me when we free him. He sure will need it I bet."

Twilight smiled back, nodding at her words. Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash joined Pinkie Pie and Twilight and stared up at the vortex together.

"Wow, that's one big attack." Rainbow Dash commented.

"No doubt that thing is powerful enough to wipe out this whole forest- Ponyville even." Twilight murmured.

"Mr. Dark meanie-pants is gonna get it!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully, returning to her normal self.

"So how're we supposed to stop that thing?" Applejack asked, her mind trying to wrap around the herculean size of the storm.

"I'll tell you how we fight it! We will charge up there lickety split and smack Dark Sonic around some!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"Or we could just, you know… not…" Fluttershy peeped.

"So running is definitely out of the option then?" Rarity breathed out, her neck craned all the way up to look at the massive hole getting wider.

_Some Friendship should work... _

The elements!

Twilight beamed with joy- "The elements should work! And just maybe it can also undo Discord's discording magic on him!"

Her friend looked at her bemused, "But Twilight, the elements are in the tree now- how can we get them in time?" Applejack answered.

"Because we _are _the elements!" Twilight exclaimed happily, "in my vision Sonic suggested it- so it should work."

"Focus within yourselves girls, the elements are within us, we are the harborers of those crucial elements of Friendship- Laughter, Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty, Kindness, and finally Magic." Twilight said gathering her friends in a circle. "We are the elements" she reiterated. They all held each other's hooves and focused. "We are one." She lifted her head, closed her eyes and procured a spell. After a few seconds she reopened her eyes and they glowed white.

Magic tendrils of peace, friendship, love, and prosperity wisped around the friends as they focused upon their elements. The power of friendship enveloped them filling their souls with its positive vibes and good will. Their magic overflowed, their hair lifted from the force of gravity and waved around them calmly as though they were submerged in water.

"For Sonic." Twilight murmured to herself and the rest repeated.

"For Sonic."

/-/-/

The massive opening in the sky ceased growing and now focused all its destructive power on the forest where the mares were. The vortex continued to spin only faster now as it prepared to fire. Sonic watched desperately through the eyes of Dark to the forest floor, hoping to not see them, hopefully they got away, hopefully they were long ways gone.

The air grew silent except for the rumbling of the vortex above Dark Sonic.

"**Do you hear that?" **Dark Sonic said with a smirk. **"The quiet before the storm." **

"You bastard." Sonic spat at Dark Sonic, the grip on his soul feeling ever so feeble. "You don't need to do this, all this is for nothing! They're clearly gone!" Sonic shouted, "How can you be so content to just destroy!"

"**What a naïve question. Perhaps you will like to ask why the bear shits in the woods next?"**

Dark Sonic prepared his hand, focusing on the 6 ponies that now from up here looked as though they were praying; he then reared it back then thrust his hand towards the ponies.

"**Judgment." **

A deep rumbling sound came from the vortex and from it came a massive, otherworldly beam of hatred, malice, destruction and famine. The beam was so dark that it looked almost surreal. Sonic stared in utter disbelief. In his own bodily prison he silently mourned for his friends, knowing that an attack that destructive would destroy countless of lives.

Just then from the blackness below a mighty glow of good burned brightly in the sky. From it came a beam of multicolor, filled and overflowing with friendship, love, kindness, and goodwill. The beam headed straight for the massive onslaught of darkness that was Dark Sonic's attack.

"**Fools."**

Dark Sonic said when the beam slammed into their beam of friendship, and the multicolored beam was instantly devoured. Sonic watched in horror, their last chance being consumed by the blackness.

The mane 6 was not deterred; they focused their magic and feelings deeper into the beam of hatred. "With this attack we fight for justice." They all said in unison. "We fight for good." The Dark beam faltered just a little. "We fight for the innocent." "We fight to protect and relinquish all evil." The beam faltered even more, the multicolored beam shown through the dense beam of hatred. "We fight for happiness and love." The beam of friendship pushed back against the beam of dark, backing it up fast. "We fight for our friends." The beam shot back towards Dark Sonic who stood there absolutely flabbergasted. "We fight for friendship!"

"We will fight for Sonic."

"HARMONIC BLAST!"

The glorious beam of light and prosperity, happiness and virtue, life and love blasted into Dark Sonic. The darkness that was Dark Sonic faltered but he fought to regain power. Dark Sonic screamed a demonic shrill of anguish and anger before using a massive chaotic blast to dissipated the harmonic blast around him, freeing himself.

Dark Sonic heaved in pain and exhaustion from the huge expansive energy he just used; he put on a devilish smirk.

"**Is that all that you got? I am without parity. I am all powerful! You disgusting maggots cannot beat me! I am the truest embodiment of power you slugs would ever witness!" **

"**I**

**CANNOT**

**DIE!"**

"True…" rang out a voice of justice, the mane 6's eyes glittered in utter joy. They hearts leapt with great happiness once they realized who voice that were. "But I can seal you away for eternity to never harm another soul ever again."

"**NO! YOU BLUE RAT, STOP MEDDLING!" **

"Too late, you're going back where you belong; my memories." Sonic declared.

"**I will never be a memo-" **

"Be gone!"

Dark Sonic's dark tinted fur started to lighten as Sonic pulled him back. Dark Sonic let out a flurry of destructive attacks from his eyes as he fought to stay in control. Dark Sonic clutched his head in desperation as Sonic yelled a triumphant roar as he clawed his way out from the pits of his existence where Dark Sonic pushed him to. He fought hard but all was for victory over the destruction that dwelled inside of him.

Sonic's eyes started to return, its green color returning, and his cobalt blue spines returned to its luscious color.

The screaming stopped and Sonic let go of his head, his arms falling limply to his sides as he hovered in mid air, finally it was all over.

Sonic eyes then fell on his friends that were still floating about 50 feet from him. He flashed them a smirk and thumbs up. "Everything's a-okay-Oof!" Sonic didn't see the cyan missile hit him but when he looked down he saw Rainbow Dash's crying face, she buried her face in his chest and hugged him tight, her rainbow hair pooling around the two, floating around as though they were in water. The ethereal power that leaked from Rainbow Dash only made everything the more beautiful. Sonic hugged his friend back and pulled her in close.

"Aww, looks like you're pretty happy to see me." Sonic joked; Rainbow Dash only laughed and wiped the tears with her hoof.

"I'm just happy you're back Sonic. You just don't know how much fighting you hurt."

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, I promise, I won't have you fight me again." Rainbow Dash felt more tears at his words, his voice felt like velvet from all the pain and torment they all endured today.

"I believe you… Sonic I-" Rainbow Dash looked into his green eyes, thankful that they returned but before she could finish her sentence of emotional confession the rest of her friends jolted over to Sonic and embraced him as well. Sonic chuckled at their affection and blushed nervously.

"I'm so glad you're safe pardner!" Applejack cheered.

Rarity sighed as she nuzzled her head into one of his head right behind his left ear. "Finally no more of that monstrosity." Rarity sighed in peace, Sonic smiled and reached over to softly stroke her cheek.

"I know that's right." He said then chuckled again.

Pinkie Pie hugged Sonic from the back; she nuzzled her cheek against Sonic's and gave him a big, content smile. "A smile from me to you." Sonic smiled big and laughed.

"I sure did need that, thank you Pinkie Pie."

"Fluttershy gave Sonic a brief hug and shyly flew back but Sonic rolled his eyes and pulled Fluttershy back to give her a proper hug. Fluttershy was shocked at first but soon melted into the hug, fully enjoying it and was sad to end it because finally it was Twilight's turn.

Twilight held onto Sonic tightly, tears streaming from her eyes but she did not cry out loud. She nuzzled Sonic's neck affectionately; amorously did she finally look into Sonic's eyes. "I missed you, Sonic, so very much. I'm sorry that I gave up hope earlier when we were all chained up." She apologized; Sonic smiled at her and gently wiped away a few tears with his thumb.

"It's alright Twilight… We were all losing hope, even the leader loses sight in battle sometimes, I know I do," Sonic chuckled, "But for real, it's all right. I'm just glad I didn't hurt you too bad, I'm sorry I let Dark Sonic take me over like that-" he then faced all the mares, "To all of you, I'm terribly sorry I let something like that happen to you all."

"I didn't mean for any of you to get tangled in any of this mess." Sonic's eyes glistened with emotion. "From here on out I want to gather the emeralds alone- I cannot risk getting any of you hurt while aiding me to get home."

"Out of the question!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"But Rainbow-"

"No butts! We are friends which means will not let you go and face danger alone; we will be by your side no matter what, no matter what we got your back Sonic." Rainbow Dash proclaimed. Sonic stared at her in awe.

"That's right Sonic; we will always be here for you. No matter what." Twilight chimed in.

The rest of the friends huddled back up around Sonic and enveloped him in a loving group hug. "No matter what." They all said in unison.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

So, what did you think of this crazy, all over the place story? Please leave comments in the review section please! Reviews help me do better!

Lol I wrote this story in one day.

This idea just popped into my mind when I read an MLPxSonic fanfiction where Discord discorded Sonic and he went absolute apeshit so I was like… bruh this would be a cool story to do. Then I added some romantic elements just because… I love my romance. I know, I'm a softy. Lol but hey if you have an interesting idea for a story PLEASE hit me up with a review and I JUST MIGHT do it! :D

As I am writing this I am very sorry for the delays on **Harder Better Faster Stronger** (I'm working on it but I have been without Wi-Fi for a whole week and I need the internet to research on things to include in the story so I am stuck.)

**Discorded Relapse** has hit another rock in the story, for that I am probably just going to write a filler chapter or just delay it till Christmas. Terribly sorry everyone! I have not given up on it though so don't think that!

If you have not REREAD Harder Better Faster Stronger I highly recommend that you do for I have changed a lot of little things and fixed a TON of grammatical and story plot issues. So now it will make sense better. Oh and watch out for the next chapter on Harder better Faster Stronger; our GOLDEN eyed manipulators of material and fire are coming!

Also hit me up in the inbox if you want to collab on something!

Caiahh Killroze.


End file.
